The Birthday preasent
by Hana Dragneel1
Summary: My first Nalu One-shot! Cute fluff ;) Please feel free to leave comments so I can have your opinion of my stories \( 0 )/


Birthday gift

Lucy and Natsu have been dating for a year and today is Lucy's birthday let's see what our ''brave and strong'' Dragon Slayer is gonna do for her today.*wink*

Lucy woke up pretty good since she slept well yesterday. She smiled thinking that today was going to be fun since it was her birthday. She quickly snapped out of her thouths as she smelled something burning downstairs, Lucy ran towards the smell to find her pink haired dragon covered in pancake mix, she guessed he was trying to make what were once edible pancakes.

''Oh Morning Luce! Uh Happy Birthday! I wanted to try and make you some pancakes for breakfast in bed but as you can see, I forgot that the only thing I know how to do is burn stuff.'' He said with a disappointed look on his face.

''Thank you Natsu but what if we do the pancakes together? That way is much more fun when we do it together don't you think?'' she said with a warm smile that made him feel much better.

''Ok Luce but I want to decorate it!'' he said with his big goofy smile

''Very well'' she chuckled a bit and they started to make the food again.

After they ate unburned pancakes decorated with a lot of strawberries, Lucy wanted to go shopping before heading to the guild. She knew they were planning something for her because Erza told her by accident so she wanted to look good for her birthday with her family.

After an hour of shopping they went to Lucy's apartment to leave the extra clothes there, then they headed to the guild.

On their way to the guild

''Hey Luce I have another surprise for you but it'll have to wait until its nighttime k?'' he said smirking at her

''Ok I'll wait'' she said with a curious face

At the guild

Everything was dark for a moment then when they entered, the lights switched on and everyone screamed surprise at the same time.

''SURPRISE!'' they screamed in unison at Lucy

''Thanks guys this is too much!'' she said excited

''LET'S PARTY!'' screamed Natsu

''AYE!'' replied everyone

They played pin the tail, spin the bottle, they ate as much as they could and last but not least they danced the rest of the night. They didn't give Lucy presents since she specificly said she didn't want everyone to worry about that. Of course Levy still gave her a book but Levy always gave her books so It didn't necessarily mean it was a gift.

''Hey Luce! I want to give you your birthday present can you come with me for a while?'' he said blushing. It was rare for Lucy's boyfriend to blush so she got even more curious at what he was going to give her.

''Oh but I have to blindfold you first!''

'' Um are you sure that's safe? Last time I ended up getting knocked out by a tree remember?''

''I'ts ok Luce you can trust me! I'm going to take you somewhere amaizing just you wait! Oh and I'm taking you there princess style of course.'' He said smirking while blindfolding her.

''Wait why prin-'' she was going to protest at what he said but was interrupted because he picked her up before she could say anything else.

After a while they arrived so he let her down slowly so she didn't fall of.

''Ready Luce?'' he said holding her blindfold and untying it. When he finished untying they were in a field of grass and flowers.

''But what are we doing here Natsu?''

''Look up Luce'' he said pointing at the sky. When she looked up there were a million beautiful sparkling stars that covered the dark sky. There were so many constellations but one in particular caught her attention.

''Aquarius'' she whispered under her breath. She looked at Natsu and hugged him titghly.

''Thank you, for everything. I love you my brave and goofy dragon.'' She said tears forming in her eyes

''No problem Luce, now don't cry as your Dragon I'm always going to be here for you my princess. Oh and this is also for you.'' He said holding a necklace shaped like a heart that had two half's one said ''Love you to the stars'' and on the other half it said ''and back''.

She smiled at him and put the necklace that had the words ''and back'' on.

Lucy felt warm and safe in the arms of her boyfriend looking at the beautiful sky, together.


End file.
